Kyle Hebert
Kyle Henry Hebert (born June 14, 1969 in Lake Charles, Louisiana) is an American podcaster and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Gohan and The Narrator in Dragon Ball Z, Kamina in Gurren Lagann, Kiba Inuzuka in Naruto, Ryu in Street Fighter IV and Super Street Fighter IV and Sosuke Aizen in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - AIM Drone#2 (ep38), Assistant (ep36), Dr. Lyle Getz, Super Skrull (ep36) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Earth Gormiti#1 (ep12), Earth Gormiti#2 (ep12), Firespitter (ep3) 'Movies' *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie! (2013) - Bluntmobile GPS, Tall Guy in Crowd *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Ryu 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Tom Cat Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Chisaki's Father (ep13), Fishermen Union Member E, Man (ep7), Tailor Wakaba Owner (ep16) *Accel World (2013) - Araya (ep1), Buriki Rider, Doctor (ep4), Dynamo Avatar (ep11), Sand Duct (ep7) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Commanding Officer (ep2), Investigator (ep5), Major Nakabayashi (ep4), News Anchor (ep1), Officer (ep11), Soldier (ep5) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Mitabi Jarnach *Barakamon (2016) - Puchi (ep8) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Blade (2012) - Saragi (ep6), Sergei (ep7), Thug (ep7) *Blood Lad (2014) - Dek, Yukki *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Ryuji Suguro *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina *Buso Renkin (2008) - Kinjo, Sekima Hiwatari *Case Closed (2004) - Vodka *D.Gray-man (2009) - Georg *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Kazuichi Soda (Announced) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - Gohan, Ox-King (ep1) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Gohan *Durarara!! (2011) - Gamer#3 (ep7), Horada, Man D (ep5), Punk Witness (ep4), Setton *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Man A (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Adabashi's Father (ep6), Horada (ep6), Ruri's Grandfather (ep6) *ERASED (2016) - Inspector (ep3), News Anchor (ep1), Takahashi *Fate/Zero (2013) - Archivist (ep1), Berserker, Pilot B (ep14) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Vato Falman, Additional Voices *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Crown, Hostesses (ep5), Marocchi, Master (ep4), Matsumoto (ep9), Pilots (ep1) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Hozaburo Ogasawara *God Eater (2016-2017) - Lindow Amamiya *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks B (ep2), Giovanni (ep14), Patron (ep3), Wild Bunch B (ep1) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kamina *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Crewman A (ep1), Examinee B (ep6), Kiriko's Son, Kyu (ep14), Masta, Sailor C (ep1), Umori, Additional Voices *Iron Man (2011) - Yinsen, Agent C (ep2), Air-Traffic Controller 1 (ep3), Announcer (ep6), Head of Satellite Center (ep5), Male Reporter (ep11), Man in Parking Lot (ep11), Reporter (ep1), Scoripo (ep7), SDF Officer A (ep1), Zodiac Soldiers (ep10) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Hojo (ep8), Kagesaburo Kagero (ep7) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Kureys Shahin Balamir, Additional Voices *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Football Club Student (ep5), Gang Member (ep4), Hiroshi Kumagawa (ep2), LOL Cult Member (ep3), LOL Referee (ep3), News Announcer (ep5), Punk B (ep5), Ramen Shop Clerk (ep1), Scent-Ghoul (ep2), Shigeo's Father (ep1) *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee D (ep48), Doctor (ep36), Erica's Husband (ep71), Fritz Verdemann, Magnificent Steiner Announcer, Male Student A (ep5), Man (ep40), Man (ep57), Maurer, News Anchor (ep70), Police (ep1), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Reporter (ep44), Security Guard (ep4) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Kiba Inuzuka, ANBU Ninja A (ep351), Agara (ep221), Akatsuchi, Allied Ninja (ep266), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep382), Allied Ninja Imposter (ep304), Banna (ep233), Big Brother (ep246), Big Cat (ep189), Builder (ep219), Chukichi, Circus Ringmaster (ep281), Cloud Ninja (ep244), Doctor (ep306), Fish Monger (ep172), Gamaken, Gataro's Subordinate (ep226), Hero in Novel (ep155), Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiji (ep224), Kiyoi Yotsuki (ep142), Leaf Ninja (Boat Travel), Leaf Ninja (ep248), Leaf Ninja (ep350), Leaf Village Senior A (ep281), Library Ninja (ep199), Mist Ninja (ep242), Nango, Okisuke, Proctor (ep386), Rain Ninja (ep173), Samurai (ep208), Samurai (ep272), Sand Council Member (ep297), Sensory Ninja (ep302), Shade (ep233), Shiranami's Disguise, Shopkeeper (ep257), Teacher (ep385), Tenzen's Bodyguard (ep115), Tenzen's Subordinate (ep115), Tonika Village Head, Ubau's Subordinate B (ep229), Villager (ep149), Villager (ep231), Yokozuna (ep281), Young Asuma Sarutobi (ep249) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Gaara, Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuka, Narration, Rogue Ninja (ep9), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Rogue Ninja (ep11) *One Piece (2015) - Capone Bege, Additional Voices *One Punch Man (2016) - Atomic Samurai, Bespectacled Worker, D-Pad, Kamakyuri (ep2), Subterranean (ep1), The Paradisers (ep4) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Kazukiyo Soga (ep21) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Tomohisa Kaname *Sailor Moon (2014) - Groom (ep16), Smoking Man (ep15) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tachibana Muneshige *Skip Beat! (2017) - Funada (Announced), Tecchin (ep14; Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Ferdinand (ep21) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Godfrey (ep10), Kains *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Beag, Eurus *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dale, Dana, Patron (ep1), Soldier (ep9), Villager (ep2), Weinheidt *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Wolverine (2011) - Gangster, Madripoor Resident (ep6), Madripoor Thug (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Anti-Skill, Crow 4 *Air Bound (2017) - Weasel A *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Bau *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Ryuji Suguro *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Government Boss, Greymon, MetalGarurmon, MetalGreymon, Omnimon, Test Proctor, WarGreymon, WereGarurumon *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Ken-Goh *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Cannon *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Munei *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Additional Voices *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Masako's Husband *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kahiko *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Mizore Fuyukuma, Movie Theater Owner *Redline (2012) - Big Deyzuna *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kiba Inuzuka 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Natsume Asahina (ep1) *Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Kiba Inuzuka *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Elfs (ep3), Head Knight (ep1), Official (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Young Bayard Video Games 'androis/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, J. Jonah Jameson, Solus 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Bartre, Frederick 'Video Games' *Battle High 2 (2013) - Jiro *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices *Blood Drive (2010) - Brock, Nazar *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Camp Councellor, Conspiracy Guy, Not-So Secret Service, Officer Strong, Taxi Driver *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Benny, Museum Security Guard, Villager of Nerthus *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Gohan, Narrator *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *League of Legends (2010-2012) - Ezreal, Graves, Jarvan IV, Pulsefire Ezreal *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Bandit Ninja Leader, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kiba Inuzuka *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Cyclops, Fluffy *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Dad, Irvin, Leduc, Riccardo, Roberto Contiello, Vitale *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Jericho *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Merchant, Oscorp Guard, Undercover Agents *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Hogsqueal, River Troll *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *Wolfenstein (2009) - Hans Grosse, Heavy Trooper, PA Voice, Pfister German Soldier, Resistance Field Mischa, Wehrmacht Infantry *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Skukumu, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Skukumu, Additional Voices *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Lahabrea *Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (2014) - Well-Informed Rin Fan *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Maximilian Thermidor, Otsdarva *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - Various Pilots *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Juwar *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Kaien Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Ganju Shiba, Sosuke Aizen *Bravely Default (2013) - Ominas Crowe *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Datz Strongberry, Guard, Ominas Crowe *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Kazuichi Soda *Dragon Ball: Origins 2 (2010) - General White, Ox King, RR Army Soldier (Leopard) *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Gohan, Narrator *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (2009) - General White *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Gohan *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Great Saiyaman, Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Narrator *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Ox King *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon, Ultimate Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Appule, Future Gohan, Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Gohan, Great Saiyaman, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (2006) - Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai: Another Road (2007) - Future Gohan, Pikkon *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (2004) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Gohan *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Gohan *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Ding Feng, Sima Yi *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Ding Feng, Sima Yi, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 21, Soldier A *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Announcer, Jean, Natabachi Brother (Older Brother) *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Natabachi Brother (Older Brother) *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Paiga, Bandit B, Zagi *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Nimbus *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Palumpolum Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Researcher *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Frederick, Validar *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Man *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Lindow Amamiya *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gregory de Gremslow, Lindow Amamiya, Old Man *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Lindow Amamiya *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Al, Aldeberg, Raines *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Alan, Bandit, Guard, Justice Red, Medicine Vendor, Rasche *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Judge, Narration *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Judge, Narration *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Ryu *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Narrator, Soul Skyheart *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Geoff, King Aslan *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Kiba Inuzuka, Merchant *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Ebizo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Ebizo *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kiba Inuzuka, Leaf Anbu "A", Shinga *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Inoichi Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Ebizo, Gamaken, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Akatsuchi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Inoichi Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Akatsuchi, Kiba Inuzuka *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Persona 5 (2017) - Ichiryusai Madarame, Newscaster, Police Interrogator, Second-hand Shop Owner *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (2013) - Damian Tenma/The Amazing Nine Tails, Miles Edgeworth, Police Officer *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Police Officer *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Popoi, Risukuma *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Ledah, Kyle *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tachibana Muneshige *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Carol J, Koichiro Urabe, Muramasa *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - JP's Agent, Man in Uniform, SDF Soldier *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Naoya *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Fujiwara *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Fujiwara, TV *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter V (2016) - Ryu *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Arlus *Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) - Ultimate Gohan *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Pirate, Shipping Guild Master, Tavern Keeper, Van Aifreed, Young Believer *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Richter Abend, Dirk *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Asura, Citizen A, Nathael, Rohan, Rolance Guard Captain *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Beag, Guardian Eurus *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Fauxnel, Gabriel Celeste *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Aaron, Dyn, Farant, Psoron, Zunde *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Pirohiko Ichimonji/'Unlosing Ranger' Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (210) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (176) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2017. *Hebert got his start in the mid 1990s as a disc jockey for Radio Disney, under the pseudonym Squeege. *At Anime Expo 2009, Kyle won best English Voice Actor in the SPJA Awards for his role as Kamina in Gurren Lagann. Category:American Voice Actors